Death of a Plot Bunny
by TaraneePheonix
Summary: I had a mutated plot bunny problem, fenixfirestrome helped me with it and this was born. T for non bloody death


This was a story compiled between me and fenixfirestrome. I had a bit of an issue with plot bunnies breeding like, well, rabbits and he asked for one, I gave him one he didn't want and so this story was compiled. The only Negima characters in this are those mentioned in the pairings, the two people are me and him

--

**The death of a plot bunny**

--

He looked over as she handed him the rabbit, it was a hulking green mass with strangely bloody teeth. Her expression said more than words ever could, she was glad to be rid of it. The demon that it was had single handedly thrown her KonoSetsu and NegixNodoka shippings aside and forced unthinkable thoughts through her mind. He took it at an arms length and pulled out his magnum. She nodded to him.

And a gunshot echoed throughout the land. For the two, time stood still, a though frozen in their moment of terror...one the sacrificed, the other, the one chosen to bare the deed. For less than a second, the two pondered on what had been done, until the sacrificed could think no more. What had he done? Forced away his morals to cause such harm to a living creature...and then it hit him...the truth of what had happened. Most certainly, he had sacrificed the mutated bunny with sharp, bloody teeth, but deep in his mind he remembered that he had avenged KonoSetsu.

The other, a mere witness to the deed stood in silence for she to knew that what had been done was necessary to save all that was for KonoSetsu shippers, she nodded in silent acknowledgement.

The rabbit's movements quickly grew to a stop. Cold was it's death, but painless nonetheless. For a moment, all the man could do was close his eyes and breathe the cold air...air that seemed to fill his head with lamenting thoughts of what he had done. He had taken the life of the mutated bunny...and in doing so, he had lost a part of himself...lost the part of himself that he considered innocent...and respectful of life.Part of him wanted to hit his knees and beg for forgiveness, but another part of him held firm, and he stood there with his eyes to the sky as storm clouds moved in.The first drops of rain reminded him that it wasn't his own life that had ended, but that of an innocent mutated rabbit with oddly bloody teeth. And slowly, his remorse faded away, and he managed a brief smile. He knew that he had saved so many by taking the life of this rabbit...NegixNodoka, KotaXYue, even HaruXChiu. He knew that, while this poor twisted plot bunny lay dead in his hand, so many others were alive...and that was worth the sacrifice of both this rabbit, and his innocence.There was silence save for the steady pattering of the rain.

As she stood watching it unfold she realised that at last her nightmare had been stopped. The rain plastered her hair to her face and her clothes to her skin but through it all she smiled. It was finally over

He left no gravestone for the rabbit, merely a pile of rocks. It had taken him nearly half an hour to dig a grave deep enough, and all through it the rain beat into him. He wouldn't complain...if nothing else, it was an ounce of the gallons of penance he had left to receive. The animal deserved a respectable grave...a marking that it had once existed, and had hence, ceased to exist: that a life had been lost.He walked over to her and saw that she too had stayed the entire time with him in the rain. Did she feel what he felt? The guilt riding deep inside him for stealing the life of another creature? He couldn't know, and had lost any desire to ask her. He merely gave a small smile and continued past her. Slowly he came to a stop, waiting for her to join him on his trek away from the grave. The lingering moments felt like they were hours in themselves. After a few seconds, he turned around and walked up to her from behind. Her hair looked as though it were contoured to her body now, though it had seemed free earlier that day, and she now wore an expression that belied what she could be thinking. He placed his hand on her shoulder for a moment and couldn't help but agree with her expression. It was indeed over.

She shot one final look at the grave, the square of freshly dug dirt now indistinguishable from the rest of the mud on the ground as if it had never existed. She turned on her heel and smiled up at him, she motioned with her head that they should leave and began to walk away the wet ground churning up beneath her feet, the bottom of her jeans and her shoes splattered with mud, her body numb with the cold but she'd given up on caring. Everything was alright despite the miserable weather.

**I don't think there's much point in an authors note here but I wanted to put one anyway**

**It's weird and random but we quite liked it**

**Review if you liked it…**


End file.
